Ballast-free permanent rail ways are used in high speed track sections. Dynamic stresses from high speed trains act on the track and ties in an area in front of the travelling train which attempts to lift the track and ties. This is called "pumping" or "riding" of the track grating.
In order that the longitudinal and transverse forces acting on the track grating are absorbed by the substructure, it is known to rigidly connect the ties to the substructure. This can be accomplished by doweling, bolting or gluing the ties to the substructure or by embedding the ties in the substructure with concrete. Examples of doweling and bolting are shown in DE-A-26 59 161. These rigid connections between substructure and ties have problems due to the dynamic stresses. A relatively quick destruction of the connection substructure/tie results. The vibrations produced by the dynamic stresses are transmitted undamped to the substructure and to the travelling train.
A method of the aforementioned type is described in DE 41 13 566 A1. In this method, an asphalt base, which has a groove in the area of the center of the tie, is applied to a substructure consisting of concrete. A transverse force base, which consists of asphalt material and protrudes beyond the surface of the asphalt base, is embedded in this groove. This protruding part of the transverse force base engages in a recess in the mid area of the monoblock ties and thus absorbs the transverse forces acting on the ties. Transverse forces are thereby absorbed by the transverse force base, but it enables a pumping or riding of the track grating. However, it is necessary that the transverse force base engages in the recess without play on the underside of the tie, so that it is necessary to ensure that the transverse force base and this recess are made in such a way that they fit very accurately. Although it is possible in this method that the transverse forces are absorbed by the substructure, the behaviour of the longitudinal forces acting on the track grating are nevertheless a problem. These longitudinal forces can only be absorbed by the substructure due to the friction contact between ties and substructure which, however, is suspended when the ties lift from the substructure due to pumping of the track grating.